Build up to the Karma War
Build up to the Karma War was a post and blog entry created by Delta1212 on June 15, 2009 to explain the SuperFriends perspective on the buildup to the Karma War presented in a rough amalgamation of faux conversations based on what was said at various points in various discussions. Build up to the Karma War Step 1 :"Grämlins is going to leave Q" :"What the $%&@ are they doing? Half of Q hates them, they're going to get rolled!" :"What the hell do we do?" :"We should stand firm with them and nobody'll be able to start !@#$." :"$%&@. No way this isn't going to spark a war, but fine." :"Ok, time to start buying nukes and finding allies. We need to circle the wagons or we're going to get stomped." Step 2 :"Anyone else getting felt out in that familiar failure-to-be-subtle way to see if we want to get closer to Q and/or think Grämlins suck?." :"Yeah, Dilber asked Fark and Rok if they'd like an invite to Continuum." :"Well don't tell him no. We don't want them thinking we'll side with Grämlins if/when it comes down to it or we paint a target on ourselves." :"Oh hell, Dilber found out we told SF and now he's pissed because he told us not to tell anyone." :"He thought you wouldn't tell us? What the hell kind of blocs has he been in?" :"Oh $%&@, Grinch just log-dumped Hoo saying we'd side against NPO." :"What? Why the $%&@ was Hoo talking to Grinch about anything?" :"So there goes any chance of flying under the radar." :"We are so going to get targeted." :"Oh for $%&@'s sake, now Hoo is retiring. God dammit, Hoo." Step 3 :"Bud seemed like he was fishing for information so Xiph told him we were going to attack Continuum and then destroy Grämlins to see if it gets spread around." :"Well this will end well." :"You should probably tell Grämlins." :"Already did." :"Ok cool." :"Oh lord, Continuum is going around to all your allies with it now." :"God this is funny. They think Xiphosis is trying to mastermind their destruction." :"So anyway, it seems we've stumbled on a bunch of other people trying to form a bloc." :"We've got FOK, Umbrella, MHA, and Sparta in talks with us." :"They're trying to get Grämlins and maybe TOP." :"Ok, so TOP thinks it's stupid." :"Ugh, now some people in Umbrella are worried because TOP doesn't like it." :"Oh for god's sake, MHA wants to bring in NPO." :"Oh damn Vox! They plastered it all over the forums. Are they trying to kill this?" :"Alright, well MHA won't do it without Grämlins. Grämlins won't do it without MHA and Umbrella won't do it without either." :"Now Grämlins just don't want to join it." :"Ok, well that idea went well." Step 4 :"Rok is having some problems." :"Awesome." :"Hal says TailsK might go defect to NPO or something." :"Jesus Christ..." :"And... Hal just went and joined Valhalla." :"And he's sending us taunting PMs telling us we're all talk and if we wanted a war we should go start one. also that he screenshotted our boards." :"..." :"Is he high?" :"Now VE and the International are going at it. Can we keep people we need with us from killing each other please?" :"Oh god, Continuum are so going to turn this into a PR disaster for us." :"IRON just gave VE notice." :"And VE just canceled on NPO and GGA." :"So, guys, Kait decided this would be a good time to cancel on their NPO treaty." :"Well, this is going to be interesting." :"And there goes the FA blitz." :"We've got three NPO diplomats on our boards right now, and two of them are Dilber and Triyun." :"Yeah, we have Moo on ours." :"Jesus, everyone I talk to has an NPO Q&A going on." :"Holy !@#$, they're scared..." :"Oh man, they gave back MK's first strike policy for a " :"Apparently they asked for an and the membership shot it down hard." :"Yeah, that PIAT really accomplished alot. Especially since Archon keeps saying he wants to stay out of this anyway." :"Eh, I don't think his membership will let him, but we'll see." Step 5 :"Hey guys, a bunch of people in Valhalla are in peace mode." :"Oh !@#$, more are dropping in." :"TPF, too." :"Most of Q." :"Jesus, this could be legit. I'd get everyone to Defcon 1 ASAP." :"Vanguard says TORN is shopping around a CB against OV but they won't say what it is. Apparently they requested MK help them but didn't have a lot of luck." :"Any idea what the CB is?" :"At the moment it's something about spying on TPF, but the details keep changing." :"So it's BS?" :"Probably but they won't commit to anything so we don't even know what their CB is let alone what its validity might be." :"Well we'd better try to find out." :"They're rebuffing all offers of mediation saying to wait closer to update." :"What?! Are we supposed to find out what the CB is in their DoW?" :"Well it's not like we have a lot of options here." :"I could always cancel our PIAT with them citing manufacturing a CB. Getting that out their now would make it near impossible diplomatically to declare tonight. Buy some time." :"Yeah, but we don't know for sure it is manufactured because we don't know what it is, and that would come back to bite us." :"I could always change CB to war. If withholding any information on a casus belli and rebuffing any attempts at diplomacy until the universally recognized declaration time isn't trying to manufacture a war, I don't know what is." :"Yeah, that works." :"Well, we got them into talks finally. Apparently, OV is being accused of signing a treaty with Blackstone, spying on TPF and on NPO." :"Do they have any evidence?" :"They're saying OV has to admit to and if they don't before evidence is presented it means they haven't learned anything." :"What a load of horse !@#$." :"Apparently, TOP and MHA are leaving Continuum. Grämlins say they should be free of obligations by Monday." :"Oh my god, mhawk just told Impero to roll the hard six in talks." :"You have to be joking. That is !@#$@#$ hilarious." :"Dammit, they actually did accept a screenshot from Blackstone." :"Oh hell. That's just going to let them dig in despite having jack to back up their accusations." :"They've basically dropped all the other issues now that they have something to latch onto that they didn't make up, even if it is stupid." :"Gotta love how TORN and TPF have been negotiating with OV over a screenshot of NPO's forums. Yep, they definitely had real grievances before this all started, because that's exactly what would happen." :"Chill thinks the CB is legit and won't vote in favor of a war." :"So, everyone else in Grämlins is for it." :"They require a unanimous council vote to declare war or something. However it works, it basically gives Chill veto power over declaring war." :"!@#$" :"Grämlins is basically revolting, they've got a poll going that's ridiculously in favor of war but it doesn't mean anything legally." :"With Grämlins looking like they won't come in, a lot of people are saying we should just let them have OV now and they don't want to fight." :"You have got to be !@#$@#$ kidding me. We can win this, and now it's going to fizzle out. An entire coalition built itself up this weekend. No way in hell is that going to happen again." :"We've still got preparations going on. If we let them ZI the guy that accepted the screens, we can take another stab at this later." :"I already did that once with iClean. No way in hell am I doing that again." :"Agreed. KasMage was supposed to serve a single ZI sentence, then had it switched to PZI when he reached it. We're defending our our friends." :"Alright, find out who will still go in and everybody prepare to pull a FAN." :"C&G is still in. So is VE." :"Sparta is with us. I gave Tulak plenty of outs to avoid getting stomped but he's still coming in." :"Anyone still have a link to the topic where I outlined ideas for fighting an indefinite guerrilla war?" :"Oh, someone pointed out that TPF had to accept info to find out OV accepted the screenshot. Chill says he'd back an offer of exchanging expulsion from OV and ZI for the identity of person who gave the info to TPF, or mhawk's ZI if they can't or won't give it up." :"What?" :"Well, this'll be interesting." :"Yeah, that isn't going to go over well." :"At least our side has settled down a bit." :"Honestly, I'm not sure this is going to break out in a war. They've already been worked down to accepting a single ZI sentence. I can see them turning over the informant." :"Guys, look at the war screen." :"No way." :"Did they seriously just declare war in the middle of negotiations?" :"Well, here we go!" :"You know, I think there's a chance we might survive this after all." External links *Original Post *'Build up to the Karma War' Blog Entry Category:SuperFriends Category:Karma War